


My Face Is So Obvious

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Jae and Wonpil are roommates who are engaged in a prankwar.





	My Face Is So Obvious

Jae sprinted into the lecture hall and slid into the seat next to Brian’s moments before the professor walked in.

“What was it this time?” Brian asked as Jae pulled his books out of his backpack. “Tied all of your shoelaces together? Saran wrapped the toilet? Greased the doorknob?”

“Bri, you’re so weak, everyone knows you can’t re-use pranks. Paper cups filled with water lined around the bed.” Jae answered, “Man’s a freaking genius. I could barely get out of bed without knocking all of them over. I ended up having to stretch over, crawl onto my desk, empty out my garbage can, and pour the water into there before emptying it in the bathroom.”

“You’re twisted.” Brian handed Jae one of his pens. “The two of you have been messing with each other since the beginning of last semester. That’s almost five months’ worth of pranks. I can’t believe you’re actually enjoying this. Walking into your dorm-room is seriously like entering a warzone. I’m always worried I’ll end up a casualty.”

“So, it keeps life interesting.” Jae flipped open his notebook and scrawled the date in the upper corner. “Seriously, he’s the best roommate ever, I’ve literally never had so much fun living with someone before.”

“There’s seriously something wrong with you.”

Jae wasn’t even sure how the prank war started. It might have been the misunderstanding with his clean vs dirty laundry piles that Wonpil had accidentally mixed together, or it might have been the time Jae mistook Wonpil’s body spray as air freshener and sprayed it all over their bathroom, but the next thing he knew, an all-out war had started

The pranks themselves were never anything malicious, mostly just petty things done to inconvenience one another, but Jae found himself really looking forward to them. It gave him the opportunity to really exercise his creativity in a new way. He was even sort of proud of some of the pranks that Wonpil came up with. Jae’s personal favourite was the time Wonpil had painted his toes a truly horrible, neon, shade of pink while he was sleeping. He hadn’t even noticed until Brian had pointed out that his toes sort clashed with his newly platinum blond hair.

Jae and Wonpil were actually quite friendly. Wonpil was sociable by nature, but he never bothered Jae when he had his headphones in and made it clear that he wanted alone time. The two of them played videogames together and even had a weekly standing date to watch a drama they both enjoyed. Wonpil really was the best roommate that Jae had ever had, but for whatever reason, they just never mentioned the pranking. It was almost like a cold-war.

But Jae had really outdone himself this time. Wonpil slept with a stuffed rabbit, the floppy-eared kind that you would buy for a small child, and Jae had staged a dramatic scene for Wonpil to come back to. One of the bunny’s little hands had been closed up in the top drawer of Wonpil’s dresser with the rest of his little stuffed companions forming a semi-circle under him. Jae had even drawn and cut out a horrified expression to tape over the bunny’s face. It was his Mona Lisa and he’d proudly taken a picture to show Brian before leaving for class that morning.

“Look,” He said with a grin, passing Brian his phone. “my masterpiece.”

“Seriously? This is why you were almost late this morning?”

“Isn’t it so worth it though? Look at the little face I drew.”

“Yeah, clearly you missed your calling, you should switch majors.” Brain passed the phone back with a roll of his eyes. “You need to find a new hobby.”

Jae stuck his tongue out rather than replying as the professor started his lecture. No one properly appreciated his genius.

He didn’t have to work that day, so after dicking around with Brian after class, Jae decided to do the responsible thing and get a head-start on studying for his midterms. He opened the door of his dorm without knocking and almost jumped out his skin at the sight of Wonpil sitting silently on his bed, pink rabbit in his hands.

“Holy shit, dude, you scared me.” Jae’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“What are you doing back so early?”

“Just grabbing my notebooks. I thought I’d be responsible and do some actual studying for once.”

“I see…” Wonpil looked up from his bunny and Jae was startled to see that his eyes were slightly swollen and red. “You can be so mean sometimes. Why are you always so hot and cold with me?”

“Wait, what?” Jae dropped his backpack to the ground, kicked the door shut behind him, and sat down on his own bed across from Wonpil’s. “What are you talking about? When have I ever been mean to you?”

Jae’d never seen Wonpil so furious before. “Are you being serious right now? You froze all the underwear in my drawer into a solid block, you put drink powder into the showerhead, you put fucking Orajel all over my toothbrush, and you’re asking me when you were mean to me?”

“I thought that was part of the game! You saran wrapped and taped all of my notebooks together!” Jae grabbed the box of tissues on his desk and quickly handed them to Wonpil. “You know, our prank war? I thought you would have said something if it’d gone too far.”

“This is too far!” Wonpil shook his rabbit in front of Jae’s face, the long ears flopping back and forth. “And I never consented to this prank war! I thought you were just being annoying for the sake of being annoying. I hoped that giving you a taste of your own medicine would have been enough to make you stop…”

“I had no idea that you felt that way.” Wonpil’s expression was dubious. “Seriously! I thought that this was a totally consensual prank war!”

“It wasn’t,” He took one of the tissues from Jae and wiped at his watery eyes with a sniffle. “and you have to stop. I can’t believe you involved Usa-chan in this-”

“Wait, like the bunny from the manga?”

“Yes, like the bunny from the manga!” Wonpil scowled and clutched the bunny to his chest protectively. “My older sister gave him to me when I got into university so I wouldn’t feel so homesick.”

Jae winced. “I’m really sorry, Wonpil, I had no idea it had sentimental value. And I’m sorry about the pranks, I’ll stop.”

Wonpil nodded. “Thank you. Honestly, I was about to go file a complaint if this hadn’t gone well.”

“I really am sorry.” Jae couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. “I honestly thought that you were having fun too.”

“Fun?” He looked at Jae incredulously. “Geeze you’re twisted.”

“Strangely enough, not the first time I’ve heard that today.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s just that we spend a lot of time together but you never brought it up, so I thought it was just sort of part of the game.”

“I’m not good at confronting people. And, well,” The tips of Wonpil’s ears flushed red. “I sort of thought that if this was the price to pay for your friendship, then so be it.”

Jae reached out to flick the stuffed rabbit’s ear. “So, the bunny was the breaking point?”

“The bunny was the breaking point.” Wonpil batted Jae on the head with his stuffed toy. “Seriously… I can’t believe you even drew a face for Usa-chan.”

“I guess I was sort of hoping you’d be appreciate the effort…”

“What are you 13?” Jae dodged the pillow that Wonpil threw at him. “Learn to flirt like an adult.”

The back of Jae’s neck burned hot. “I’m not flirting, I never said I was flirting.”

He felt like Wonpil was looking right through him. It was unsettling. “Dude, stop.” He wiggled on his bed. “Fuck this, if you don’t stop trying to set me on fire with your eyeballs, I’m leaving.”

“Then leave.” Wonpil pointed at the door with his bunny. “The new episode of the drama is out though, and I’m not going to wait for you to watch it. That cliffhanger from last week is eating away at me inside.”

“No, shut up, shove over.” Jae gestured for Wonpil to move over on his bed, making himself comfortable on the mattress next to him. “I’m suffering just as much as you are.”

Wonpil pulled his laptop off of the desk. “I thought you said you were going to go study?”

“I might as well just watch it first. Life’s meaningless then you die.”

“You’ll die sooner rather than later if you flunk a class.” Wonpil handed his laptop to Jae and rearranged his pillow so they could both lean up against it.

“Shh,” Jae pulled up the streaming site and hit play. “responsibilities later, escapism now.”

The next morning, Jae woke to an empty room, a box of doughnuts sitting on his desk. Wonpil had written, “These are for you, no hard feelings” complete with a little doodle of a bunny blowing a kiss.

“Way to make a guy feel guilty…”

Jae flipped open the box and was greeted by a box full of apples.

“Now we’re even.” He read out loud to himself from the top of the box. “He just had to get the last word in.”

He stared at the fruit for a moment before shrugging to himself and pulling one out of the box. It was more of a gift than a prank. He might as well go with it. Jae bought a box of biscuits, the type he always saw Wonpil eating, and left it for him on his desk before his next class started.

“So, yeah, apparently not a consensual prank war.” Jae stole one of Brian’s fries. “I felt really bad, but he didn’t seem angry or anything. More confused because we got on so well, but then the pranks.”

“I told you!” Brian said accusingly, “I fucking told you, you’re just abnormal, no one else would take that as fun banter.”

“Yeah, you were right, I was wrong.” Jae rolled his eyes and took a drink of Brian’s pop. “We’re fine now anyway.”

“Uhh, are you sure about that?” Brian gestured to something behind Jae. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s your angry roommate storming over here.”

Wonpil looked like he was out for blood. “What is this?” He asked, brandishing the package of biscuits in his hand angrily.

“Cookies? Biscuits?” Jae pushed he package away from him. “Stop sticking things in my face.”

“Why did you leave them on my desk? Are they filled with toothpaste? Did you salt them?”

“No!” Jae picked up the biscuits and pointed to the still sealed edge. “See, still closed. I didn’t do anything to them.”

“Oh.” Wonpil looked a little embarrassed. “Then why?”

“Well, you’re the one who told me to learn to flirt like an adult.” Jae could feel his leg start to shake. “I thought this was the generally accepted way to do it; wooing with gifts.”

“Wait, what?”

“What?”

“Uhh, I’m just gonna go.” Brian picked up his backpack and lunch-tray, shooting Jae a look that clearly meant ‘you better tell me what the hell all this was about later’.

“So, yeah, this is me trying to flirt like an adult.”

Wonpil still looked unimpressed, but when he sat down across from Jae, he could see the edges of Wonpil’s mouth threatening to spread into a grin. “And you thought the best way to do that was through biscuits?”

“Well, yeah.” Jae opened the package and held one out for Wonpil. “You don’t feel wooed? Ah~”

The smirk turned into a full, wide grin. “You’re just too much.” But he let Jae feed him the biscuit anyway.

“It’s like feeding the baby goats at a petting zoo.”

Wonpil’s smile immediately snapped back into a scowl. “Did you just compare me to a goat?”

“I like goats.” Jae said, holding out another biscuit. “They’re cute. You’ve both got that whole mischievous, but sweet, cross-eyed thing going on.”

“I can’t even tell if I’m angry or flattered.” Wonpil accepted the second biscuit. “You know that you can’t just feed me every time I get upset with you, right?”

“It’s part of my charm.” Jae wiped a stray crumb off the side of Wonpil’s face. “I’m very creative, I’ll think of something.”

“You certainly keep life interesting.”

“Do you want to have dinner together tonight?” Jae asked, fiddling with the package of biscuits. “I’ll take you out somewhere decently nice, we’ll have a proper date, I’ll walk you home at the end of the night, the whole nine yards.”

“We live together, you weirdo.” Wonpil took the package out of Jae’s hands and put it into his backpack. “Quit it, you’re going to rip up the packaging. And I don’t think that just because we live together I’m gong to be an easy date.”

“Like you said, we live together, I know you. Nothing about you tends to be easy.”

“It sounds like we’ll be a good fit then.”

“Yeah, you’re annoying and I’m obnoxious.”

“Jae?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

Jae leaned in closer to Wonpil. “Make me.”

“Seriously, that’s what you’re going with?” Wonpil laughed and leaned in to give Jae a peck. It felt strangely normal, as if they’d done it dozens of times before. “I’m living with a child.”

“You’re the one who sleeps with stuffed animals.” He couldn’t wipe the smile of his lips. “I get off at 5:00 tonight, so think about what you want to eat for dinner.”

“Alright,” Wonpil was beaming too. “I have to get to class, so I guess I’ll see you then.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Jae watched as Wonpil walked away, a grin on his face the entire time, until he realized that Wonpil still hadn’t noticed that Jae had flipped all of his pins upside down the week before.

“Oh, I’ve really gotta fix that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The manga being referenced is Ouran High School Host Club. If you haven't read it before, I highly suggest that you do, it's really good.


End file.
